


sleep eater

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking, daichi's got a stomach bug and suga's a nice boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi said he hadn’t slept-walked since he was a kid. Right now, Suga had a hard time believing that.</p><p>--</p><p>*for daisuga week 2015, day one: sleepwalking*</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep eater

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooooooo welcome to daisuga week. let the cutesie drabbles commence.
> 
> the prompt for day one was either single dad's club or sleepwalking. guess which one I picked?

Daichi said he hadn’t slept-walked since he was a kid. Right now, Suga had a hard time believing that.

Because a certain _someone_ had woken him up not too long ago, shifting obnoxiously around in bed, yanking the covers, sheets, and even a pillow around with every one of his jerky, unconscious movements. Suga wasn’t exactly a light sleeper, either.

They were at Daichi’s, because this weekend the captain somehow came down with a pretty nasty stomach bug. He’d been throwing up most of the day, full-body shuddering with cold sweats, cocooned in several layers of blankets as he tried to sleep off whatever the hell was causing him this much misery. It was contagious, and Daichi kept moaning for him to leave, but Suga really could’ve cared less. So, being the stubborn person he was, spent the day at his boyfriend’s, keeping him company, microwaving him some soup (to only have him vomit it up twenty minutes later), and just rubbing his back and his damp hair to try to take his mind off how ill he was. 

Daichi had kept falling in and out of sleep throughout the day, so while he was passed out, the setter managed to do some studying, finishing some assignments. When Daichi woke up, he begged him to go home, that he didn’t want him suffering like this. But that didn’t really change Suga’s mind, and he still slept over anyway, cuddling up to Daichi’s burning, shivery body to attempt to keep his cold sweats at bay.

So, when Suga was forced awake at some godforsaken hour, he chalked it up to the illness. Daichi would probably settle down in a couple of minutes anyway, moan a little bit, and unconsciously scoot back over to sap some more of Suga’s body heat.

When Daichi eventually stilled, Suga was relieved. He was in the process of nestling back into a comfortable spot, about to pull Daichi back against him when his boyfriend pretty much bolted into a sitting position.

“Daichi?” Suga rasped, his sleep-heavy voice piercing the silence of the dark room. “You feeling sick again?”

He didn’t get a response. Daichi was just still, looking ahead of him without much of a bat of his eyes. Suga was a little freaked out, in all honesty.

“Are you okay?”

Then, Daichi grunted. And Suga really didn’t know how to process that. Was that a yes? A no? Was he about to get vomited on? 

And then, still without any clarification, Daichi awkwardly rolled off the bed into a very unsteady-looking standing position. Suga sat up too, because really, he was pretty worried. “Daichi?” Suga wanted to yell at him when he just got another indecipherable grunt. And then he actually did yell (or as much as he could in the middle of the night with a house full of sleeping people) when Daichi started to walk towards the door and exited the room.

“What’re you doing?” Suga whisper-scolded, jumping to his bare feet on the chilly wooden floor and padded after him in a huff. “Can you talk to me? Please?”

Daichi, apparently, wasn’t in the mood to talk. He was more interested in heading downstairs. His movements were little stiff, a bit unnatural as Suga trailed after him because _dammit_ , he couldn’t go back to sleep now because he was _pissed_.

Following his boyfriend led him to the kitchen. Daichi almost walked face-first into the refrigerator, and Suga narrowed his eyes. What the hell was going on?

“Seriously? I’m really worried about you.” Suga’s voice betrayed those emotions exactly, because he was tired and it was late and his feet were freezing. In frustration, he closed the distance between them to touch Daichi’s lower back, his shirt stuck to his skin from sweat, trying to get a response, get any acknowledgement whatsoever. 

At the contact, Daichi stilled. It was a little more than creepy. After a moment of even more agitating silence, Daichi reached out for the handle and pulled the fridge door open, almost smacking himself in the face as his _answer_.

“Are you possessed?” Suga was exasperated.

And without an answer, still, Suga was at his wit’s end. He stepped closer, trying to make eye contact, to properly berate the captain for being a complete jerk. But when Daichi didn’t react to him in his space, hardly blinked even, Suga saw the unfocused quality of his eyes, the dazedness of his expression, then everything just _clicked_.

Daichi was sleepwalking.

Then, Suga vaguely recalled Daichi mentioning that sometimes when he was feverish he tended to sleepwalk. 

Suddenly he wasn’t mad anymore. Instead, he was very, very amused.

“Wanna go back to bed, bud?” Suga giggled quietly, now viewing this whole situation as funny as he watched Daichi staring sightlessly into the refrigerator. “It’s more comfy upstairs, I promise.”

Suga almost jumped out of his skin when Daichi said all slurred, “I’m hungry.”

“Daichi, it’s -“ he turned to look at the microwave clock, snickering “- it’s almost four in the morning.”

“I’m hungry,” he repeated in the same neutral tone of voice. Suga had a lot of empathy for that, because the poor baby didn’t have a single thing left in his stomach. No wonder he was wandering around in his sleep - Daichi was probably starving.

“Okay…” 

He never thought he’d ever have to reason with a sleepwalker. Suga wasn’t exactly prepared for this. And frankly, he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t supposed to wake him up, right? Or was he? the least Daichi could’ve done was warn him that this might happen so he could’ve done some damn research… “But, if you try eating something, I don’t want you to choke. Or throw up. Or both.”

Daichi grunted again, reaching his hand out awkwardly for the carton of eggs in the top shelf. 

Suga was gonna pee himself he was laughing so hard. 

“Daichi, no. You’re not eating an egg.”

“Omelete.”

Suga, being the terrible boyfriend he was, grabbed the carton, giggling like crazy before his boyfriend could and took it out of reach. “Oh no, you’re not sleep-cooking. You’re gonna start a fire.”

“Suga.” And Daichi whined, sleepily-mumbly. “ _Omelete_.”

He couldn’t decide if Daichi being so unconsciously conscious of what was happening was more hysterical or more frightening. “Babe, _no_.”

“Omelette.” He whined again and took a step towards his boyfriend, and Suga almost screamed.

“Um,” he said, trying to strike up a compromise with a sleepwalking idiot, “How about some bread, instead? Or I can cut you up an apple or a banana or give you something that won’t burn the house down?”

Daichi huffed. Suga wished he was recording this.

“Toast,” Daichi finally settled. At least he wasn’t whining anymore.

Okay, that was an improvement. Suga guided Daichi to the kitchen table, and helped him sit down, without falling over or causing a ruckus and waking up his parents. “I’m gonna make it for you, yeah?” Suga popped in two slices of bread into the toaster (okay, maybe he could go for a snack, too) and sat back down next to his boyfriend. He had a feeling that even though Daichi was asleep, he was a needy, attention-seeking sleepwalker.

“Do you want butter on it?” He asked.

“Omelete.”

“Alright,” Suga snorted, “Butter.”

Daichi was staring at the tabletop, eerily quiet. Suga didn’t know exactly what to do: was Daichi up for a conversation? Or not? Was he even capable of one?

But then, Suga heard a soft snoring coming out of Daichi and the next thing he knew Daichi’s head was slumped against his own chest and his breathing was deeper than before. 

Of course, he’d fall asleep. Of course. What was he gonna do with the toast?

But then the toaster popped up with a loud, mechanical springing-sound and Daichi himself sprung up and he yelped, disoriented and obviously terrified. “Wha-?” He almost fell off the chair and looked around the kitchen, pale and very confused, “Why am I in the kitchen? Suga? Why are -?”

“Alright.” Suga shushed him as he offered him a hand. Daichi just gaped at the hand dumbly, not comprehending. Suga just sighed and instead started to scratch affectionately at the back of his weirded-out boyfriend’s neck and began to try to lead him upstairs. “We’re just gonna go back to bed, okay?”

“No, why’re we down here?” Daichi complained through his sleep-heavy voice, staring Suga down with his most sympathy-inducing eyes. However, he was too awake at this point to fall for Daichi’s tactics this easily

“I’ll tell you, tomorrow.” Suga placated, and moved down to scratch at Daichi’s back as they walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, navigating easily in the dark. “Just know you’re adorable.”

Daichi made a protesting noise but he cut himself up, and seized. “Suga, I’m gonna throw up.” And the next thing he knew, Daichi swiveled around and sprinted awkwardly towards the first-floor bathroom.

All Suga could do at the point was just be thankful that Daichi hadn’t eaten the omelette.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is the first not sinful addition to volleyball dads, ur welcome
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
